poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Portal 2 World/Roboko and Sophia join the group
This is how Our Heroes goes to the Portal 2 World and Roboko and Sophia reunites the Group in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The Heroes come across Another World this time they are in a Building. Carver: Where are we? Batman: This doesn't look like a bakery... Riruru: I have to agree, with you Batman. Wyldstyle: We just got back from the past. Maybe this is a futuristic space-bakery? GLaDOS: Is that you? Wyldstyle: Huh? Tino: Who said that?! Homer Simpson: Who's there? Owen Grady: Show yourself! GLaDOS: How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. Gandalf: Um, good lady? Are you the proprietor of this establishment? We wish to buy a cake. GLaDOS: Cake. Why do they always want the cake? Roboko: Noby, my love, it's that you? Batman: Who are you. Noby: Roboko and Sophia. Sophia: Yep. It's us. Sunset Shimmer: It's so nice to see you two again! Gandalf: You know those two, Tino? Tino: Yeah we do. GLaDOS: Well, I knew everything. Robotboy: Wow, she knows everything then Robotboy. Who are you? GLaDOS: I am a Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. Batman: So, you actually have a cake? Sunset Shimmer: My friends and I can pay. GLaDOS: Yes. Yes you and your friends will pay. But first, a test. The door opens. Tino: Let's do this. Batman: Hmm... Robotgirl: How are get across the lasers? Owen Grady: I have no idea, again. Bladvic look around the Building and then he got his head hurt Laval: 'Bladvic? Bladvic! Are you okay? '''Cragger: '''Wake up Bear, speak to us! Bladvic got a Vision of Ansem the Wise, he saw him talking to his Friend, and he saw him wearing a red bandages on his Face, and he saw him wearing a Black Coat. '''Eric: '''Bladvic are you okay? '''Bladvic: '''I'm fine, I think my head got hurt. '''Noby: ' What's going on? First Fangar, Razar, Rogon, Worriz and now you. What's happening to them. '''Bladvic: '''Well, I think my head is feeling better now. '''Dora Med: '''Maybe you should take a Nap. '''Bladvic: '''No, I'm okay, I feel fine, Dora Med. '''Tino: Good for you, Bladvic. So, what is this place? Sunset Shimmer: Looks like a lab or some kind. GLaDOS: Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. Sunset Shimmer: Aperture Science? That's a nice name for this place. GLaDOS: Thank you. Mana: Watch your step GLaDOS might set a trap for us. Roboko: Yeah, who know what it is. Noby: ''' It's a testing facility, I think. So Roboko, Sophia how did you get here? '''Roboko: Well, Sophina and I are having a holiday. A Flashback starts. Roboko (narrating): We were celebrating Sophia's birthday, until a portal sucked us up. The portal sucks in Roboko and Sophia inside. Then Roboko and Sophia arrived in this place with Sophia's birthday cake. Roboko (narrating): Then suddenly we hear a computer voice and it came from her, GLaDOS. GLaDOS: Look what we have here? Two new test subjects. Sophia: Test subjects? Us!? GLaDOS: That's right, you two. Roboko: I'll destroy you! Sophia: Calm down, Roboko. Who are you, dear? GLaDOS: I'm GLaDOS. I'm the computer who speaks everywhere. Sophia: This kinda creepy. GLaDOS: Creepy, huh? You must go through my test chambers, and I'll let you live. Roboko: Ok. We'll do those tests. I'm Roboko, by the way. Sophia: I'm Sophia. Nice to meet you, GLaDOS. The Flashback ends. Sophia: And that's how we got here. Carver: Some story that turned out to be. Kotori: You're telling me. Laval: What shall we do? Roboko: Find our way out of course. Eris: Sounds fine with me. Then they went and started the test. Dora Kid: Ok. Let's does these tests! Doraemon: '''Okay. Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: I like how I sing a song back in my Dimension. Bad Cop: 'Yeah. Wait... You sing a Song at the 22nd Century in Japan? '''Dora Kid: '''Yes. I remember that sing a song to cheer Doraemon up. Flashback has started '''Noby: '''My friend Doraemon, look down. What should we do? '''Dora Kid: '''Don't worry, I'll handle this. Hit it! The Song "The Way That You" has played '''Dora Kid: ' Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag You've got a “Kick-Me” sign covering the skills that you have And it all looks wrong when you’re looking down You get dizzy, doin’ 360’s And you can’t break out! Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh The way that you do Can’t let one bad thing go and crush your ways You've got your epic wins, 364 days And it’s feelin’ like your game is crazy off But all you need is to bring the heat And get back on top Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do You’re off the charts You’re number one You've got the fire and you can't be undone You're breakin’ records You make it pop You've got the fire so keep burnin’ it up! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do Nobody rocks it the way that you do (Nobody) You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do '''Doraemon: Thanks, Dora Kid. You did cheered me up. End of Flashback Bad Cop: That's so cool, Dora Kid. Dora Kid: Thank, Bad Cop. Doraemon: That's so awesome. GLaDOS should think we should go back to testing. Dora-Rinho: You're right, Doraemon. We'll get to use the Shift Keystone. Kotori: '''Let's begin: Gandalf. You move the cube onto the button. Sunset. You go press the button in the office. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Kotori. Gandalf: '''Of course, my dear. '''Tino: Let's see what we can do. Then, Tino activates the Shift Keystone. Carver: Now it's your turn, Worriz. Worriz: '''Right. '''Owen: '''You too, Wang Dora and El-Matadora. '''Wang Dora: I go with Sunset instead of Matadora. Let's hope we don't run into more villains like a power crazed lunatic.(to Sunset) No offence. Sunset Shimmer: ''' None taken. Again. '''Razar: Tommy. Maybe you, Sunset and Gandalf can do this. Tommy: Okay. Jake: Everyone ready? Everyone: Ready. Izzy: On a count of 3. Cubby: '''3 '''Dora-Nichov: 2 El-Matadora: 1 Eris: '''Now! And then, they pushed the button and then the door opens. '''Tino: Let's get going. Lor: Okay. They went through the door. Max Taylor: Now where are we? Godou: Another test, I'd suppose. Ace Goody: I hope that's not the Dazzlings, but GLaDOS would tell us that we're cheating at the last test. Pippo: '''Ace. The Dazzlings are not here, so stop sorrying about them. '''Ace Goody: '''Sorry, Pippo. Then they Build the Chroma Keystone Platform's and they finish it. '''Liliana: Okay, this is easy. Skully: Crackers! This is going to be good. Tohka: Shido. El-Matadora: Don't worry, we'll find him. Godou: '''Let's begin with those Test. '''Yoshino: '''Okay, let's do it. '''Erica: '''Let's finish the Test. '''Origami: '''Hope we could get the Cake in this Place. '''Wyldstyle: '''I'd rather get the cake and get out of here without hanging around! '''Bart Simpson: You're right, Wyldstyle. I hope that we don't get killed like an evil woman trying to kill Tino's friends.Sunset No offence. Sunset Shimmer: '''It's okay, I'm good. Again. '''Bart Simpson: Wow! I can't believe that I'm talking to a high school student. Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, you did, Bart. '''Yoshino: '''Let's continue on the Test. '''Bart Simpson: Ok. Sunset, Owen and I will do this. Owen: '''Sorry, Kid. But this is for grown ups only. '''Bart Simpson: '''Aw, Geez! '''Homer Simpson: '''Maybe, Ena will do it. '''Ena: '''Okay. Here goes nothing '''Owen Grady: '''Let's do this. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Here we go. '''GlaDOS: '''You're doing very well... That is so say I suspect you were cheating in that last test. Cheating is wrong and, ultimately, the only person who loses when you cheat is yourself. For instance, you might lose your freedom. Or your Mind. Or some Teeth. I will be monitoring your Behavior more closely in the future. Now, on with the next test. Then, they use the Chroma Keystone and they aim it to the Sign '''GlaDOS: '''Look at Us. Making scientific discoveries together. Please use the aerial faith Plate provided to proceed, but be careful. It has a weight limit and I worry that you may exceed it. '''Tino: '''Now, she tells us. '''Reine: '''Gandalf. I think you should do it with the Elemental Keystone. '''Gandalf: '''Of course, my dear. '''Godou: Let's do it then. Batman: '''Are you ready? '''Tino: Okay, on 3. Lor: '''3. '''Carver: '''2. '''Tish: '''1. '''Mana: '''Go! Then they smashed through. '''Max Taylor: We did it. Riruru: Let's go. They went through Door GlaDOS: '''In other words, you're cheating. As a punishment for your recent cheating. I have added several Aperture Science Turrets to the following test. I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice. I'm sorry. '''Batman: '''These tests are getting more and more deadly. '''Rex Owen: The more, the merrier. Tino: (rolled his eyes) Yeah. Let's get this over with. Ena: '''Look! Another Locate Keystone. '''Tino: '''Time for me to activate. Then a Portal appeared and a Talking Tree from Oz has comes out '''Sentry Turret: '''Shutting down. Unknown error. Deploying. '''Talking Tree: '''Hey! What's that thing doing, shooting at me? That that, ya little scamps! The Talking Tree is Attacking the Sentry Turret and it left to the Portal '''Tino: '''That takes care of them. Let's go. '''GlaDOS: '''What was that? Perhaps, another unauthorized element? How can I test with so many variables? '''Marina: Oh dear. Stormy: Uh oh Sentry Turret: '''Sentry Mode: Activated. Is anyone there? Resting. Critical error. '''Dora Kid: Holy Cyber Cats!!! Dora-Rinho: What is this!? You cheater!! GlaDOS: '''Oh No. Where have you gone? I can't see you anywhere. How could possibly have escaped? You know my cameras have zoom-lenses, don't you. '''Owen Grady: You are a cheater! And we're taking you down, right now! Tish: Calm down, Owen. Roboko: Don't let her get on your nerves. Owen Grady: '''Sorry. Man, I need to calm my Temper down. '''Sunset Shimmer and Tino: Let's continue. El-Matadora: Ok. And hope that the Dazzlings won't feed off our magic or worse. Tino falling under their spell. Worriz: '''Matadora. The Dazzling are not here. And stop worrying about them! '''El-Matadora: I'm just saying they won't feed off our magic or put Tino under their spell, Worriz. Don't have to be grouchy. Tino: Can we get going? Batman: Yeah, we have to get that cake. GlaDOS: '''Deploying Prototype Super Deadly Mega Turret in 3, 2, 1. '''Emmet: Here it comes! Godou: Wait, what!? Then, Tino: Uh oh. Noby: '''Dear Neptune. '''Doraemon: '''Oh Boy. '''Homer: Sweet merciful Neptune! Lor: I think we should- Yoshinon: Run! Dora-Rinho: '''Sweet Zeus! '''Sunset Shimmer: Sweet Celestia! Tino: '''Looks like we have to fight. '''Gandalf: No need, Tino. This is wizard's work. Tino: '''Always be the Wizard for this. '''Carver: Where's Midnight Sparkle when you need her? Sunset Shimmer: '''She's not here, and you know it. '''Craver: Oh. Yeah. At least she understands magic. Then, Gandalf is using his Staff and the Mega Turret is Screaming and destroy the Glass and Our Heroes and the Other's are covering their Ears Laval: '''My Ears!!! '''Worriz: '''Make it Stop! Make it Stop! '''Tino: '''Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!! '''Homer: AAGHH! What is that terrible noise!? Marge: It's coming from the Mega Turret!! Gus: 'I hate this, Turret!! '''Tommy Turnbull: '''Stop it! And then Mega Turret has Stopped '''Pippo: '(Sigh) Thank Neptune, it stopped. '''Tino: '''Now let's push the Button and leave this Test. They push the Button '''GlaDOS: '''The Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center congratulates you on yet another, amazing job, well done. Go you. They went through the Door. '''Tish: Face it GLaDOS! We are smarter than you are! GlaDOS: '''This test room is Impossible. The enrichment center apologises for this clearly broken test Chamber. '''Liliana: You've got that right! We are smarter than you. Lola: '''Look! Another Locate Keystone. '''Tino: '''Let's activate it. And then a Portal has appeared and a Train has comes out '''Doc Emmet Brown: '''Great Scott! '''Wyldstyle: Doc? Doc Emmet Brown: Doctor Emmet Brown. P.H.D At your surface. Tohka: Just in time. So... The train has left to the Portal. Tohka: Guess he'll help us later. GlaDOS: '''Oh you fixed it. How... Wonderful. You know, I was joking when I said it was impossible. That was part of the test and you didn't give up. You kept going despite knowing everything you were doing was futile, just like the inherent pointlessness of your existence. You must be very proud of yourself. '''Riruru: '''There are 4 Keystone that we should use is... Shift, Elemental, Chroma and Scale. '''Tino: That's sound cool. They are using the Keystone and they are finish the Test GlaDOS: '''You, *SUBJECT NAME HERE* must be the Apple of *SUBJECT FATHERS NAMES HERE* eye. '''Sunset Shimmer: It's Sunset Shimmer, GLaDOS! They went through the door GlaDOS: '''For this next Test, Thermal Discouragement Beams have been added in the testing environment. Health and safety would advice you to avoid contact with these lasers, however, the Health and safety office is closed today so please disregard that advice. '''Lisa Simpson: Oh really? Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer